1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a multi-shaft motor drive device and a multi-axis motor drive system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior arts, there has been known a multi-shaft motor drive device driving plural motors. This multi-shaft motor drive device of a prior art includes a base substrate and plural sub-substrates incorporated detachably to this base substrate.